Mr. Dickenson
Mr. Dickenson erscheint das erste Mal in der 3. Folge "Hier kommt Max!" und ist der Vorsitzende des Beybladevereins BBA (heißt :Beyblade Battle Association). Dies macht ihn zum wichtigsten Mann im Sportgeschäft. Mit vollständigem Namen heißt er Stanley A. Dickenson, wird jedoch von allen nur mit Mr. Dickenson angesprochen. Mr. Dickenson taucht das erste Mal im Hobby - Shop auf. Dort ist er einer der besten Kunden und ein guter Freund von Mr. Tate, Max' Vater. Mr. Dickenson kommt jedoch aus geschäftlichen Gründen in dem Beybladeshop; er will, dass Mr. Tate der Erste ist, der vom Beybladeturnier in Bey City erfährt. Dieses Turnier wird von Mr. Dickenson veranstaltet und Beyblader aus der ganzen Welt erwarten es, denn wenn alle Kämpfe im Turnier abgeschlossen sind, wird er genau wissen, wer die besten Beyblader im Land sind. Mr. Dickenson stachelt Tyson und Max an, damit sie auch am Turnier teilnehmen. Im großen Beybladeregionalturnier weiß Mr. Dickenson schon ganz genau, wen er in seinem Beybladeteam haben möchte und wer dann zu den World Beyblading Championships antreten darf. Er lässt jedoch die Nominierung erst nach dem finalen Match verkündet, da er sich nicht den Spaß verderben will, weil er sich dann möglicherweise ein langweiliges Finale anstehen müsste. Ray, der im Halbfinale gegen Tyson aufgibt, gesteht Mr. Dickenson, dass er gerne ein Mitglied in Tysons Team sein möchte. Mr. Dickensons Team besteht aus allen Halbfinalisten und Finalisten des Turniers, nämlich Tyson, Kai, Max und Ray, auch Kenny darf das Team auf den Reisen begleiten. Das Team nennt sich von da Blade Breakers. Er begleitet die Blade Breakers sehr oft auf ihren Reisen. Ob China, Amerika, Europa oder Russland, er unterstützt diese finanziell, wo es geht. Obwohl er sie nicht direkt trainiert, lernen sie von ihm einige Lektionen. Er hat sich zum Beispiel einmal verkleidet und sie ausgetrickst, sodass sie aus dem Schiff, das auf dem Weg nach Russland gewesen ist, aussteigen und deshalb selbstständig mit dem Zug weiterfahren müssen. Dabei haben sie jedoch, wie von ihm beabsichtigt, sehr viel gelernt und können gut vorbereitet zur Russian Championship antreten. Bei den russischen Championships erfahren die Blade Breakers von Dickenson, dass sie von der BBA mit dem Ziel gegründet worden sind, um gegen Biovolt vorzugehen. Als Tyson wissen will, warum er im Team ist, betritt Mr. Granger das Zimmer. Der Grund: Auch Tysons Vater arbeitet für Mr. Dickenson, denn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ist Mr. Dickenson auf Mr. Granger zugekommen und hat ihn beauftragt, archäologische Studien über die Bit-Beasts vorzunehmen. thumb|left|226pxTysons Vater nimmt die archäologische Studie über die Bit-Beast durch; immer, wenn er dem Geheimnis der Bit-Beasts ganz nah ist, taucht Boris plötzlich auf. Boris erzählt Mr. Granger seine Pläne, diese scheinen aber unmöglich zu sein. Er ändert allerdings seine Meinung, als die Polizei ihn ins Revier bittet. Mr. Granger erfährt, dass Boris ein russischer Krimineller ist, der mit Voltaire eine geheime Organisation leitet. Mr. Granger ruft Mr. Dickenson sofort an, um ihn über diese Entwicklung aufzuklären.Dieser erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass die BBA Voltaires und Boris' Aktivitäten schon seit einiger Zeit beobachten und dass sie überzeugt sind, dass Voltaire mithilfe von Bit-Beasts die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen möchte. Mr. Dickenson und Mr. Granger wollen zusammen Biovolt stoppen, was dank den Blade Breakers gelingt. Beyblade-V Force Er taucht in Beyblade V-Force erstmals in der 7. Folge "Die Wiedervereinigung" auf. Dr. B versucht, Mr. Dickenson zu einem Wettkampf gegen die Blade Breakers zu überreden, aber Mr. Dickenson lässt das Team Psykick erstmal gegen die Mitglieder der BBA Trainingsmannschaft antreten. Team Psykick gewinnt und erhalten die Chance, gegen die Blade Breakers anzutreten. thumb|left|244px|Mr. Dickenson mit den Blade Breakers auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses.Mr. Dickenson mietet den Blade Breakers einen Bus, mit dem sie zum Stadium fahren sollt, um gegen die Psykicks anzutreten, das Busunternehmen hat jedoch keinen Mietauftrag von den Blade Breakers vorliegen. Mr. Dickenson tut alles, um die Blade Breakers zu finden. Durch ein Hilfesignal von Kenny vom Leuchtturm aus fliegen Mr. Dickenson und Tysons Großvater über die Psykick Insel und finden die Blade Breakers. Wieder zuhause angekommen besucht Mr. Dickenson Tyson im Krankenhaus, wo sich auch der Rest des Teams aufhielt. Er entschuldigt sich bei dem BBA Team, weil sie so viel durchmachen mussten. Die Blade Breakers kommen aus New York zurück und Mr. Dickenson erwartet die Gruppe am Flughafen. Im Kleinbus erzählen sie, was ihnen in New York passiert ist. Der Stein ist aus dem Forschungslabor der BBA gestohlen worden und niemand hat gewusst, wer hinter dieser Tat steckt. Mr. Dickenson scheint von dieser Geschichte nicht überrascht zu sein, da er vor über 30 Jahren einen solchen Stein schon einmal gesehen hat. Mit dem Kleinbus fahren sie zu Mr. Dickensons altem Labor. Mr. Dickenson zeigt den Blade Breakers thumb|230px|Mr. Dickenson (links) u. Dr. Zagart (rechts) in ihren jungen Jahren.den Ort, an dem er schon vor 30 Jahren einmal so einen merkwürdigen Felsen untersucht hat. In dieser Zeit ist er noch nicht reich gewesen und die BBA hat es noch nicht gegeben. Damals hat Mr. Dickenson mit seinem Kollegen Dr. Zagart zusammengearbeitet, dieser ist jedoch eines Nachts mit dem Felsen und allen Forschungsergebnissen spurlos verschwunden. Seitdem hatte Mr. Dickenson nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Max vermutet folgerichtig, dass dieser Dr. Zagart möglicherweise etwas mit dem Diebstahl des Felsens aus dem Labor von Judy zu tun hat. Daher beschließt Mr. Dickenson, Zagart zu suchen. Jedoch verläuft die Suche nach Dr. Zagart nicht erfolgreich. Allerdings findet Mr. Dickenson heraus, dass Bit-Beasts im Stein eingeschlossen worden sind. Ihm ist jedoch noch nicht klar, warum und durch wen sie dort eingeschlossen sind. Mr. Dickenson bringt die Blade Breakers auf die Spur von Saint Shields. thumb|left|224pxViele Tage vergehen und Mr. Dickenson bekommt plötzlich einen unerwarteten Besuch: Dr. Zagart taucht nach 30 Jahren das erste Mal bei Dickenson auf und will seinen Sohn Zeo und dessen Partner Gordo für die Worldchampionchips anmelden. Doch der BBA Präsident verlangt Antwort auf seine Fragen, die Zagart unbeantwortet gelassen hat. Plötzlich betreten die Blade Breakers das Zimmer. Dr. Zagart erzählt ihnen, dass Zeo sein Sohn ist und sich inzwischen in einen gnadenlosen Kämpfer verwandelt hat, der gegen die Blade Breakers gewinnen möchte. Bevor Zagart geht, verspricht er der Bladergruppe, dass sie Zeo nicht mehr wiedererkennen werden. Mr. Dickenson kann nicht gegen Zagart vorgehen, da es keine Beweise für Ungesetzliches gibt. Ihm bleibt nichts anderes übrig als Zeo und Gordo für die Weltmeisterschaft anzumelden. In den World Championchips schaffen es Dr. Zagarts und Mr. Dickensons Team bis ins Finale. Als jedoch Kenny und Mr. Dickenson davon Wind bekommen, dass Zeo ein Roboter ist, bitten sie Zagart, Zeo aus dem Tunier zu nehmen, aber er lehnt ab, weil Zeo angeblich nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle sei. Tyson kann Zeo in einem Match besiegen und ihn zur Vernunft bringen. Zagarts Plan scheitert somit und die Blade Breakers werden wieder Weltmeister. Beyblade G-Revolution thumb|200pxMr. Dickenson hat gemeinsam mit der BBA beschlossen, die Vertreter sämtlicher Mediensparten zur einer Sonderpressekonferenz einzuladen, um die neuen Regeln der nächsten Beybladeweltmeisterschaft bekannt zu geben. Ab sofort wird es bei den teilnehmenden Teams Vorrunden geben, in denen sich die besten Beyblader qualifizieren müssen, um dann Zweierteams zu bilden. Mr. Dickenson möchte damit erreichen, dass die Kämpfe noch spannender werden und dass diese Weltmeisterschaft zu einem unvergesslichen Ereignis wird. thumb|200px|Mr. Dickenson verkündigt die neuen Regeln.Nachdem die Vorrunden im Turbo Stadium beendet sind und die Sieger feststehen, erklärt Mr. Dickenson weitere Regeln, die die BBA beschlossen hat. Jedes Zweierteam kann zwei Reservespieler mitnehmen. Er bittet den geheimnisvollen Jin, sie auszuwählen. Daichi und Kenny sind ab jetzt neben Kai und Tyson mit im Team, das Mr. Dickenson in BBA Revolution umbenannt hat. Jedoch verlässt Kai einige Tage später das Team und schließt sich, wie Ray und Max einem anderen Team an. Romeros Bitte thumb|200px|Julia rechts und Romero in der MitteNachdem die Weltmeisterschaft in Italien und in Amerika erfolgreich abgeschlossen ist, bittet Romero von F-Dynasty Mr. Dickenson, dass man zu viert in einem Team bei der Weltmeisterschaft antreten darf, es sei denn, Mr. Dickenson will, dass man herausfindet, dass er seine Günstlinge bevorzugt. Nachdem Mr. Dickenson mit Hiro darüber gesprochen hat, gibt er F-Dynasty die erfreuliche Nachricht, dass das Zwei-gegen-zwei-Format genehmigt worden ist. Das Zwei-gegen-Zwei-Format ist ein voller Erfolg für die Weltmeisterschaft, denn dank dieser Änderung können viele Blader ihr Match gegen wesentlich stärkere Blader gewinnen. Das Ende der Weltmeisterschaft thumb|200px|Mr. Dickenson überreicht den neuen Beyblade Zweierteam Weltmeister den Pokal.Nachdem die Kämpfe in den weiteren Stadien in Europa erfolgreich stattgefunden haben, kommt es schließlich zum Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft. Doch nach der Power die sich im ersten Kampf zwischen Tala und Daichi gezeigt hat, stellt Mr. Dickenson für Tyson und Kai eine völlig neue Beyarena bereit. Mr. Dickenson hat noch nie zwei Jungs gesehen, die sich so ebenbürtig sind. Um Tyson und Kai zu schützen, erklärt Mr. Dickenson, dass beide gewonnen haben und sich somit den Weltmeisterschaftstitel teilen, doch Kai und Tyson möchten den Kampf fortsetzen und haben dabei die Unterstützung des Publikums; Mr. Dickenson beugt sich der Mehrheit. Es ist ein hartes Match und letztendlich kann Tyson den Kampf für sich entscheiden. Das Ende der BBA? thumb|200px|Bei Tyson erklärt Mr. Dickenson, was wirklich geschehen ist.Eine Woche später tritt Mr. Dickenson von seinem Vorsitz zurück. Zudem wird die BBA aufgelöst und das riesige Bürogebäude der BBA abgerissen. Mr. Dickenson erklärt Tyson und seinen Freunden, dass die BBA ohne sein Einverständnis verkauft worden ist. Die Grundlagen für den Verkauf sind bereits gelegt worden, als Mr. Dickenson für die Vorbereitung der Weltmeisterschaft beschäftigt gewesen ist. Jedoch weiß er auch nicht, wer hinter der neuen Organisation, die sich BEGA nennt, steckt. Tyson und seine Freunde erzählen Mr. Dickenson, dass Boris hinter all dem steckt. Zudem werden sie gegen Boris Profiblader, die BEGA League, antreten, um Mr. Dickensons Vorsitz zurückzuerobern. Trivia *Mr. Dickenson kennt Ray, seit dieser ein kleines Kind war. Links Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade V-Force Charaktere Kategorie:Beyblade G-Revolution Charaktere